Blue Pencil
"Blue Pencil" is the ninth chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the second chapter to be narrated by Luther Perez. Quote "Here is something you can't understand." - Cypress Hill Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 10:59:23 in Los Angeles, California. Luther is now out in town with fellow gang members Piña, Victor, and Tweetie. Also with them is a young man named Hopi Mannitou, the person Luther was waiting for earlier that didn't show up. Hopi wants to join the gang. Luther notices how Hopi speaks with a stutter and seems to be really shy and anxious, as he keeps looking away from everybody. Despite this, Piña seems to like him. Luther is unimpressed with Hopi. Piña mentions she has been selling heroin to his mother via balloon's for years. Luther is confused as to why Teyo, the gang's leader, would have him watch over Hopi. He notices how Hopi keeps following Piña around and tries to stick as close to her as possible. Piña tells Luther that it is because she knows Luther and he has seen him around. Hopi desires to be just like Luther and, in Piña's words, worships him like a god. The crew drives to pick up Juarez, another gang member, in Tweetie's van. Luther begins talking about Juarez. He also talks about Victor, and how Victor serves as their mechanic. Victor is a good mechanic but Luther never wants him to do any actual driving because Victor tends to drive so far over the speed limit. Juarez takes one look at Hopi, and Luther can tell that Juarez has already made up his mind on Hopi. Juarez asks Hopi if he is "ready to roll with some real vatos," and Hopi attempts to confidently say that he is. Hopi makes a comment about the rain and Luther asks him if he enjoys swimming. Hopi does not answer. Luther asks if Hopi is hungry. Again, he does not respond. Piña tells him that Hopi hasn't eaten yet today. They decide to go to IHOP for breakfast. As they drive, Luther silently becomes increasingly angry with Hopi and his presence. It took Luther years to be noticed by Teyo and be able to start working his way up in the gang, and yet somehow Hopi has already been noticed by him. Once at IHOP, everybody sits down and chats until they are approached by a woman named Quantelle. They order their food and Luther tells Quantelle to give him her phone number. Luther offers to pay for everyone's meals. When Hopi asks if he can throw in, Juarez asks Hopi what he has in his pockets. Hopi shows everybody that he only has a few wrappers and a blue pencil. Juarez picks up the pencil and asks Luther if he wants it. Hopi starts to become scared of both Juarez and Luther. Luther still asks himself in his mind how Teyo could ever notice someone like Hopi. Hopi tells them that he will repay them for this meal once he starts working for the gang. Luther hands him his pencil back and tells him not to worry about it. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 11:11:11. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters